Letting Go
by mysticflakes
Summary: Left with no choice but to share a flat, Eijun didn't think that his cover as a normal college student could be blown. "Your pills," Miyuki said through gritted teeth. "Where're your pills?" Omegaverse.


Letting Go

**A/N: Omegaverse that I'd written for a prompt on Tumblr. Yes, omegaverse. Possibly dubcon, considering how you look at this. If this is a sensitive subject for you... well. You've been warned. I'd have liked to build this up a bit more, but eventually it'd still be one-shot and if I did it'd probably stretched for at least another 3k, though now I'm tempted to write a follow-up for this..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of Diamond.**

* * *

><p>"Here it is!"<p>

Eijun made a small 'o' with his mouth, eyes darting around the flat appreciatively. This was the best place to stay in, considering the distance from college and the price… But the flat was better than he thought; it was though not especially big, gave off a comforting sense of familiarity with its whitewashed walls and tiled floors, similar to the setting back home.

"Oi, Kuramochi."

Eijun's head turned to the source of the voice, momentarily surprised. Kuramochi slung an arm around his shoulders, gesturing to the male poking his head out of the door. "That's Miyuki."

Miyuki had on a pair of black-rimmed glasses, brown hair in a ruffled mess. His eyes widened slightly when they landed on him. Eijun glanced down at his clothes, self-conscious - was he wearing anything weird? The worry was cast aside when Eijun thought he saw Miyuki's nostrils flare_. _What the hell - did he just _sniff_? Then Miyuki stepped out of his room, making his way towards the two of them.

"Miyuki, this is Sawamura," Kuramochi introduced, ushering Eijun forward and patting his head. Eijun scowled, but said nothing, not wanting to be subjected to another headlock.

Miyuki hummed as he eyed Eijun, the silence stretching and making Eijun squirm under his scrutiny, his gut tightening uncomfortably. Then the ends of Miyuki's lips curled and he held out his hand. "Now, this is rare. Miyuki Kazuya."

Rare? What's rare? "Sawamura Eijun."

Eijun was about to pull his hand away when Miyuki's grip tightened on his. "An Omega, aren't you?" His voice was low, lips curving to a smirk. Eijun suddenly found himself breathless, heart beating erratically fast. What did he mean?

"Oi, Miyuki, don't scare him," Kuramochi said, punching Miyuki's arm. The latter threw his head back, barking out a laugh. As he released Eijun's hand, his finger trailed alongside his palm before he completely pulled away. Eijun's arm fell back to his side, Miyuki's touch lingering - was that intentional? It didn't seem so, seeing as how Miyuki was chuckling at something Kuramochi said that he didn't manage to catch, attention not on him at all.

"You guys are going to be fine as roommates, right?" Kuramochi asked.

Miyuki's glasses flashed as his eyes flicked over to Eijun, the latter immediately looking away. "Yes, of course."

Somehow, Eijun felt like he was stepping into a lion's den.

* * *

><p>Eijun circled the dates on the calender he brought, throwing it to the table before he flung himself on the bed. Sighing heavily, he ruffled his hair in frustration as he realized that the week was getting close. He had the pills, and he knew when he had to take them, but he hated the dependence on medicine; it wasn't like he completely hated being an Omega, seeing that his own grandfather was also one and he had found a partner he was happy with, but it still bugged him to not be in control of his own body.<p>

Omegas are produced in their family in alternative generations; when he reached the age of 12, his mother had talked to him about it (since his father was a little too hot-headed for that), but when he showed no signs of being one after he passed 15, his family concluded that the genes might have diminished completely when they reached him. He continued believing so until he reached 16 - turned out he was just a late bloomer - he had to be excused from school for two whole weeks the first time the pangs hit.

He let out another groan as he remembered the experience. _It was horrible._

His parents, along with his grandfather, had fussed over him sharing a flat and saying how it was inconvenient for him even though he took his pills when he should, but he was adamant. There was no other way he could attend his dream college for the baseball team he wanted so badly to join for _years_ and heck if he was going to let some omega tendencies stop him. Because of the rarity of Alphas, Betas and Omegas, the heat cycles seemed to have dropped in frequency compared to the previous generations - his grandfather had came up with some theory about pheromones but he hadn't cared to listen, it was too complicated for him to comprehend, anyway.

Last year, he only had to go through the heat cycle once - his grandfather had warned that he might not be so lucky this year; his cycle might not have stabilized yet, after all. He did think his grandfather was worrying a little too much, though.

There was a knock on his door, then, "Oi, Sawamura, it's your turn to make dinner."

Springing up from his bed, Eijun let out a curse as he slid into his slippers - he had completely forgotten about that. They had lived together for about two months already, and though Miyuki was a bastard most of the time, he could be reliable in some ways as well - the fact that he was an excellent catcher on the team helped, too. But he had to admit the comment he made when they first met bothered him for quite some time. Given the amount of opportunities Miyuki had, though, he did not raise the topic even once. Eijun could only (with _huge _relief) wave it away as a problem with his hearing.

"You better not be sleeping, Sawamura!" The door swung open, revealing Miyuki poised to throw a textbook into the room. He arched a brow. "Ah, aren't you awake?"

"Of course I am!" Sawamura replied indignantly.

Miyuki stepped into the room, grinning cheekily. "I bet you forgot about it."

Heat flamed Eijun's cheeks as he hurriedly pushed past Miyuki. "Shut up! I did _not!"_

"Eh, Sawamura, something fell from your table," Miyuki called from Eijun's room.

Eijun sighed. "Just leave it there, Miyuki."

"Add the senpai there," Miyuki said, then there was a short pause, before, "what're the circled dates for?"

A heavy deadweight settled in his gut as Eijun froze mid-step. _Shit. _"It's a calender, obviously people circle things on it!" He added a laugh for good measure, turning to see Miyuki walking out of his room, an indecipherable expression on his face.

Miyuki's eyes weighed on his heavily and Eijun swallowed hard, feeling sweat trickling down the nape of his neck. "Miyuki?"

"What're the circled dates for?" Miyuki repeated, now only a few feet away from him.

"Um, well, you know, I've a doctor's appointment - " Eijun cut himself off when Miyuki's lips twitched.

"Doctor's appointment for a whole week. I see." Miyuki brushed past him, ruffling Eijun's hair conveniently as he passed. "Make sure he prescribes some medicine for your idiocy too." Miyuki turned to flash Eijun his usual grin.

Eijun felt sweat trickling down his hairline. _Thank God he didn't realize. Normal people wouldn't know of our existence anyway - what am I so scared for? _"Shut up, bastard! Or I'm adding cheese to your rice later."

Miyuki's face twisted to a scowl. "Don't you dare."

Eijun whistled as he side-stepped Miyuki, moving to the kitchen. "Try me."

"I'm your _senpai."_

"So what?!"

"You cheeky brat!"

"You conniving bastard!"

There was a stunned silence, then, "You know the word conniving?"

The disbelief in his voice was offending. "Shut up!"

The braying laughter echoed in the house was followed by a curse, then a crash in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Eijun popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it, setting the cup back on the table. Miyuki looked up from his newspaper. "Don't you have a doctor's appointment?"<p>

"Uh - I - I forgot. I went there earlier on and got my pills already." Anxiety was gnawing at his gut again, and Eijun wanted to hit himself for coming up with the stupid excuse last month.

"What're they for, anyway?"

Eijun glanced at Miyuki's face, but it didn't reveal anything helpful. Eijun shrugged. "Just some flu."

"You can predict a flu coming on?" Now there was amusement lacing Miyuki's tone as he folded the newspaper, throwing it on the table.

Eijun's face flamed. _Shit. _"Uh."

Miyuki arched a brow, smirk playing at the ends of his lips as he waited for further elaboration. Eijun wanted to bury himself into the ground because he knew he wasn't exceptionally bright and he couldn't possibly come up with something in a split second.

_Brrr. Brrr._

Eijun couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, taking his phone from his pocket. "I've a call."

Miyuki ignored him and reached for his cup of coffee instead. Eijun had a bad feeling that this conversation wasn't yet over, but stepped away to his room to pick up the call anyway.

"Hello?"

"Ei-chan!"

Eijun plopped down on his bed, smile on his face. "Kaa-san!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you should be going for the baseball camp?" Miyuki asked as he dried the plate with the towel.<p>

Eijun's lips thinned as he rinsed the bowl then passed it over to Miyuki. "I don't know why you're so against it."

"Don't you have an illness?" There was a hint of gentleness in Miyuki's voice, taking him off-guard.

Eijun's hands stopped moving momentarily. Was it how Miyuki had interpreted it? Him having an illness? "It's - it's not something severe." He felt guilt gnawing his insides while something warm spread in his chest at the thought of Miyuki actually being _concerned._

There was now an edge in Miyuki's voice as he set the plate down. "You still need the pills."

Eijun felt his irritation peak, whatever he was feeling a moment ago disappearing. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Listen to me." Miyuki angled his face, eyes intent on Eijun's. "This flu shouldn't be here for only once."

"What're you saying? Cursing my flu to be back?" Eijun snapped, pushing the plate to Miyuki harder than necessary.

Miyuki snatched it away from Eijun's grip, vein throbbing at his forehead. "I'm being nice and warning you. Since this illness is periodic, shouldn't you be taking better care of yourself?"

"I can take care of myself!" Eijun slammed the tap handle down. "Why are you being so concerned, anyway?!"

"_I can't help it_!" Miyuki exploded, throwing the towel down. Whirling around, his face was dark, eyes narrowed as his hand gripped Eijun's arm tightly - it was the first time he had seen Miyuki angry, and it was both terrifying and strangely thrilling. The latter felt his breath catch in his throat when Miyuki leveled his cold stare on Eijun, jaw clenched.

For a moment, they stayed that way, chests heaving, Miyuki's grip on his arm almost becoming painful; then Miyuki released him, turning away. "Fine. So be it. Go for the damned camp if you want to."

Eijun heard a loud slam of the door a few moments later. Blinking away his suddenly-blurred vision, he realized with a start he was crying. Why the hell was he so affected by that bastard? Burying his face into his hands, knees giving way, he dropped down, curling into a ball against the kitchen sink and sobbed quietly.

* * *

><p>It was the third day of camp and Miyuki still wasn't speaking to him. Kuramochi had even approached him about it, but Eijun couldn't bring himself to talk about it.<p>

"Eijun-kun?"

Eijun turned to see Haruicchi catching up to him. "Are you okay? Your eyes are red."

He forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yah, Miyuki!" Kuramochi's voice startled Eijun, who turned to the source of the voice. Miyuki's eyes flickered to meet Eijun's momentarily, then he looked away, any usual teasing remarks absent as he laughed and slung an arm around Kuramochi's shoulder.

Eijun felt his gut twist, nauseous at Miyuki's outright dismissal, averting his eyes away hurriedly. Haruicchi grabbed onto Eijun's arm. "Eijun-kun…"

"I'm fine."

Haruicchi tightened his grip on Eijun's sleeve, obviously not letting up as they reached the deserted area behind the clubroom. "What's going on?" Haruicchi asked.

"It's nothing," Eijun said, inhaling deeply - he had to hold on. He wouldn't cry over something so trivial again.

"It's okay." Haruicchi's voice was gentle, soothing.

Small, slender arms wrapped around Eijun's frame; it felt comforting, but Eijun refused to allow himself to indulge in this warmth. Haruicchi seemed to sense his need for silence, and opted to stroke his hair gently instead.

* * *

><p>Eijun squirmed in his sleeping bag, fingers rubbing the dampening spot of his pants. His hand halted, and he shot up, suddenly wide awake.<p>

"Shit," he cursed, one hand bunching the material of his sleeping bag and the other sliding into his pants - it was supposed to pass a few months ago when he took his pills, there couldn't have been another - his grandfather was right. Miyuki was right. _How can I be so stupid?! _This feeling was both foreign and familiar at the same time, and he bit on his lip to stifle a moan as he ground himself on his hand. Someone beside him jostled his elbow as he turned and Eijun blinked, abruptly aware that people, specifically his _teammates,_ were still sleeping around him._ I need to get out of here._

With great effort, he tore his fingers away from the dripping hole. Pushing himself up, he nearly tripped over the sleeping Masuko in his haste. Now taking special care, he managed to reach the glass doors without another near-tripping incident, breathing heavily.

His sweaty palms pushed the cold glass open, falling onto his knees as the ache overwhelmed him. He steeled his determination - _no, not in front of them, not in front of them_ - the thought was enough, and he bolted. Turning around the corner, he dashed into the first classroom he saw. Slamming the door shut behind him, he crawled to the corner of the room, the ache becoming almost unbearable. His hand grabbed at his own bulge through his pants, head against the wall as his hips jerked from the lack of friction. He needed _more_ - his fingers trembled as they hurriedly unzipped his pants.

Then a strong, musky smell hit him. An overwhelming, enticing scent that filled his nostrils, Eijun could only let a moan tumble out from between his lips. Through his half-lidded eyes, hand still in his pants he saw -

"Miyuki," Eijun gasped, hand freezing between his spread legs. Miyuki stood a few feet away, one hand on the doorknob as another clenched by his side. The catcher sucked in an audible intake of air.

"Your pills," Miyuki said through gritted teeth. "Where're your pills?"

"I - oh, shit - I - " Eijun's eyes fluttered close for a moment, trying to gather at least some coherency as his hand twitched, wanting to resume working on his already dripping entrance. "I didn't bring them."

"Fuck, Sawamura," Miyuki hissed, moving towards him almost impossibly fast. The large bulge in his trousers was unmistakable, and his scent - _oh God, his_ _scent.. Why does he smell so good?_ Perhaps it was the heat, but suddenly Miyuki looked more attractive than he already was, and the recent argument he had with him was pushed to the back of his mind. Eijun's hips jerked upwards again, one finger sliding in, hand unable to stop moving for another moment.

Miyuki knelt between Eijun's open, bent legs, hand gripping Eijun's; his eyes were dark, lips pressed into a firm line. Eijun looked up at him, feeling sweat trickling down his forehead as his mouth fell open. "Please… Miyuki, please.."

_What am I asking for? What.._

"Shit, Sawamura, don't - " Miyuki squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing hard and attempting to gather his composure. Maybe it was the fact that it was the first time he saw Miyuki flustered, saw his control dangerously falling into shambles; or perhaps it was just Eijun plainly _wanting_ him - his other hand reached to clamp around Miyuki's wrist - the catcher's eyes snapped open, the predatory glint in his eyes warning; gaze burning - then he pushed Miyuki's hand down his pants, a breathless sigh escaping when the long, icy fingers brushed against him and made the coil in his abdomen tighten.

A low, deep rumble. Holy fuck, even Miyuki's growl sounded _sensual - _then full, warm lips claimed his. Their mouths pressed hotly against each other as Miyuki's finger joined Eijun's, their fingers pushing against each other as they thrusted in and out of the slick channel. Miyuki's free hand tugged roughly on Eijun's hair and sent tingles down, causing a new gush of a liquid from his hole. His hand reached for the back of Miyuki's neck as he pushed him closer to him - he needed more - _more_ -

Miyuki broke away from the feverish kiss, resting his forehead on Eijun's as he pulled his coated finger out along with Eijun's, pressing the latter's hand to the wall with one hand to stop him from pleasuring himself. Then with just the right amount of pressure, Miyuki's hand gripped Eijun's cock, thumb brushing the sensitive tip.

Eijun's back arched. "More.. Oh _God," _he choked.

"I told you about your fucking heat," Miyuki growled, mouth slanting over Eijun's again. A sharp nip was made on Eijun's lip, inducing a whimper, pushing himself on Miyuki's skilled hand more frantically, still gripping on his neck for support. Realization hit as his words registered, and Eijun attempted to formed a proper sentence in his muddled mind. Miyuki's touch disappeared momentarily, now nearly tearing off Eijun's pants in his haste. "You're an - an - _hah_ -!"

Returning to stroke Eijun's cock, Miyuki's other hand reached to circle the already drenched and puckered entrance with his index finger. "Took you long enough." Eijun opened his mouth to say something more, but all that came out was a stuttered gasp, and it suddenly didn't matter anymore.

Sliding two fingers into Eijun's entrance, Miyuki pushed them in and out of the hole, slick and dripping. He could feel himself clamping down on Miyuki's fingers, wriggling under his touch as Miyuki curled his fingers inside him.

Eijun moaned, head tilting back against the wall. "Yes, yes, please, _Miyuki_ _- "_

Miyuki stopped, pulling his fingers out. Eijun whimpered at the loss. There was a fumble, then he could feel the head of Miyuki's cock rubbing against him, teasing, but not pushing in.

Eijun shoved himself back on him, urging him because _damn it, just put it in already, you bastard - _then Miyuki growled and slid in with a wet squelch, pushing past the ring of muscle. Eijun gasped, the sensation overwhelming and filling - _oh God, he's so thick -_ it felt new, foreign - for a moment Miyuki stayed still, both of his hands clenched and pressing against the wall as he stared down at Eijun, hot breaths fanning Eijun's flushed face.

After a few moments, Eijun squirmed under the Alpha, pushing against him. "Nng, Miyuki, please, _please_ move - "

"Begging so much," Miyuki said, breathing heavily, and Eijun felt his cheeks grow hot. "Is this your first time?" His voice held a dangerous edge, and somehow Eijun could sense that Miyuki was asking if he had done this with anyone else.

"Y-yes."

"Good," was his simple reply. Then he pulled out so only the tip of his cock was inside, and before Eijun could protest, his hands clamped on his hips and Miyuki slammed himself in again. Eijun bit down on his lip, muffling his gasps, pushing back against Miyuki who continued his strong, steady thrusts - then somewhere - somehow - he hit someplace - Eijun's mouth fell open, a choked gasp tumbling out from between his lips - _fuck, that felt so, so, so good._

A tight, but knowing smirk curved Miyuki's lips. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Eijun didn't miss his smugness, hand grappling for leverage at Miyuki's shirt as his hips jerked forward, unable to stop himself. "Don't - don't be - _nngh - _a bastard!"

Miyuki let out a strained laugh. Then it abruptly got cut off as Miyuki angled himself, hands tightening on hips of the writhing Omega under him as he hit Eijun's prostate again and again until he was all but a sobbing mess, one hand gripping Miyuki's bicep as his legs wrapped around Miyuki's waist to pull him closer. That move seemed to thrill Miyuki as he quickened his pace, and murmured a "fuck, yes" against Eijun's sweaty skin, and all he could do was cling onto Miyuki, tightening his legs around him.

Somewhere between the heavy pants, breathless moans and animalistic-like grunts, Miyuki suddenly snarled, "Why's Haruichi's scent on you?"

_Haruichi? Haruichi - what were we doing - _"We - we weren't -" Miyuki shifted to a deeper angle. "_Ah_- !"

"You're _mine,_" Miyuki growled before he latched on the sensitive area between Eijun's neck and shoulder and sucked _hard_ - pleasure shot through Eijun's body. Then he felt Miyuki's knot swelling inside him, only serving to push Eijun closer to the edge as Miyuki's scent overpowered him. His head was pounding, and the coil in his stomach was tightening; words spilling out of his mouth as he reached his peak.

"Ahnn, Miyuki, fuck, yes, yes - haah, I'm - "

Hissing, Miyuki gave one last thrust, spilling his seed into Eijun's soaking, tight hole. Eijun jerked, throwing his head back, clawing at the Alpha's back, crying out in ecstasy as Miyuki bit down on his exposed neck, marking him effectively.

There was silence as they both laid there, temporarily spent, still shuddering and gasping, collapsing on top of each other, Eijun's legs slick with both their liquids. After a few minutes, Miyuki seemed to be the first to gather his senses, pulling out and shifting his weight away from Eijun. The latter was too tired to move, but found himself unable to look away from the way Miyuki was fixing his gaze on the slow, rhythmic throbbing on his neck.

Eijun's hand moved up, fingers trailing the area. His chest tightened at the discovery. "You marked me."

Miyuki pinched the bridge of his nose.

The assault of strong, hot anger overtook Eijun: exhaustion forgotten, he tackled Miyuki to the ground. The wide-eyed look Miyuki was sporting made satisfaction surge through his body. "Don't look so damned troubled when _I'm _the one marked."

Miyuki's eyes squeezed shut. "Don't test me, Sawamura."

Abruptly, Eijun realized that they were still both naked and Miyuki's hardness was poking on his thigh; his cheeks heated as he felt his entrance starting to ache for him again. Stumbling off him, Eijun suddenly felt small, exposed; he turned away and pulled his knees to his chest, feeling mortified.

There was a heavy sigh.

A while later, Eijun felt something warm drape around his shoulders, then his pants being tugged back on. Eijun stared at Miyuki blankly, a little confused but complied as he lifted his hips up to don his pants fully. Miyuki then heaved him up on his back, and he could tell the catcher was holding back with his tense muscles and the way his fingers dug almost painfully into Eijun's thighs as he piggy-backed him.

"What - "

"Getting an idiot home."

Eijun was about to protest when he felt the next wave of heat soaking through his pants. Eijun clenched his jaw as the ache hit him again.

"Ugh," Miyuki grunted under him, body trembling. Eijun's face scrunched up in concentration as he forced himself to stop moving, hands fisting the material of Miyuki's shirt in an attempt to control himself.

"Miyuki?" Eijun called softly, almost meekly.

Miyuki exhaled. "I'm fine." He shifted Eijun's weight on his back. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first time (and possibly) last time writing a full-blown lemon.I should've specified how I don't write these, and I do realize I could've left the scene out, but I was too.. well. A little too carried away to leave it at that.. **

**Oh gods. Now let me hide in a hole or something.**


End file.
